1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of inputting data for a test system and the test system thereof, and more particularly, to a method of inputting data for a test system and the test system thereof which is capable of reducing a number of working personnel required for inputting data, in order to save human resources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, more companies have focused on producing electronic products. Under high competition, in addition to higher quality requirements for the products, how to reduce costs involved in product research and development has also become a challenge. How to produce high quality products in a low cost and highly efficient manner has therefore become the most important issue for many companies.
During product development, a large number of tests are required to ensure high quality and stability; hence, various test stations are utilized for performing different tests in the prior art. In order to improve test efficiency, a bar-code reader is utilized in each test station, which can read bar-codes in order to input product identification and test information of a particular device to be tested to a computing device in the test station. Each test station requires a person responsible for utilizing the bar-code reader, in order to input the serial numbers which correspond to the product identifications. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional test system 10. The test system 10 includes N test stations TS1-TSN and a plurality of devices to be tested. Each device to be tested enters each test station in turn from left to right, to perform comparison and processing of the product identifications. Each test station among the test stations TS1-TSN requires a working person responsible for utilizing the bar-code reader to read the bar-codes in order to input the serial numbers. The method of reading the bar-codes to input the serial numbers is illustrated in FIG. 2, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional manual test station TSA. In FIG. 2, a working person 202 utilizes a bar-code reader 204 in order to input information of a serial number SN to a computing device 206 in the manual test station TSA. The manual test station TSA further includes a connecting device 210. When a device to be tested 220 is transmitted to the manual test station TSA, the connecting device 210 connects the computing device 206 and the device to be tested 220 in a contact manner. As shown in FIG. 2, each of the manual test stations TSA require one working person 202 responsible for performing the bar-code reading; hence, N manual test stations require a total of N working persons to accomplish these tasks.
As mentioned above, when a test system includes N test stations, N working persons are required for utilizing the bar-code readers to read the bar-codes. Electronic products are increasingly complex, however, such that required tests may number in the hundreds. When the number of test stations increases, the working persons responsible for performing the bar-code reading will also increase, which consumes a significant amount of human resources. Therefore, there is a need for a method which inputs serial numbers automatically in order to save human resources by reducing the number of working personnel required for inputting data.